Earth Crusade
by pretty moon kitty
Summary: Usa, Makoto, and Rei go out for a night of fun and end up meeting a few people that alter their world... Lemme know what you think :)


I wrote this story quite awhile ago... it's a tad embarrasing (such a mess of language), but if I get any interested parties, I may finish it. Lemme know what you think... **oh, the shame

* * *

**

Makoto eyed herself in the mirror. The reflection of a tall, fit woman stared back at her. She reached to her left and let the cool water that was running, tease her fingers. Before Makoto could pull her hand away, a warm blob splatted against her wet skin.

"Oh sorry, Makoto! I didn't see your hand there," apologized a foamy-mouthed blonde, toothbrush in hand.

Makoto shuddered and rinsed off the minty mess.

"You two still aren't ready yet?" came a voice from the doorway. A gorgeous, sleek young woman stood in front of the only exit. A tight black skirt clung to her hips and knee-high black boots adorned her legs. Silky dark hair fell long and loosely around her with it's red highlights shining in the bathroom light.

"Almost," Makoto replied smoothing her wet fingers over her hair and pulling it into a ponytail.

The odango haired blonde turned and looked at her friend, "Nice top, Rei."

Makoto pulled down two thin strands of hair on either side of her face, "I don't think you're getting that back, Usagi."

They all looked at the strapless tube top that showcased a glittering fire pattern.

"It's only for tonight," Rei remarked unconvincingly, "but anyways, hurry up!"

Usagi picked up a jar of Vaseline and smeared some on her lips, "Good to go." She sauntered over to the door and brushed past Rei, who was still intent on getting Makoto out of that room and away from the mirror she was scrutinizing herself in.

"You're beautiful, now let's go." She flicked off the lights and left the doorway.

Makoto followed and ended up in the kitchen where Rei loaded cherry cokes and previously made munchies into a bag.

Usagi sat on a stool next to her and started eating what Rei was hastily packing away.

"Save some for us, Usa," Makoto teased.

"Usagi!" Rei cried as she grabbed the food up from her friend.

Usagi smiled and ran to the side door where she grabbed a set of keys, "I'll open up the bus." She quickly disappeared into the garage.

"Ya know, it's so convenient having the garage connected to the kitchen," Makoto commented.

"With all the groceries we buy, it's necessary."

* * *

As soon as everyone hopped in the vehicle and the doors were shut, Usagi brought the engine to life. The souped up V-Dub coasted onto the moonlit street. It was an unmistakable car with it's sparkly silver paint job and horn that "mooo"ed like a cow each time it was pressed (and when Rei or Makoto got behind the wheel, that was often).

"Too bad Ami isn't into more aggressive music," Makoto thought aloud. She laid back on the shag carpeting and stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the roof.

Rei looked back at Makoto from shot gun, "I don't think she'd have much fun at this concert anyways."

"Especially since she's supposed to be working in the lab tonight with her fine-ass crush, Nathan," Usagi giggled.

"He is pretty cute," admitted Rei, popping in a Powerman 5000 CD.

* * *

By the time the women got to the club, there was no food left and Usagi had finished off the last cherry coke.

The three walked over to the front entrance, "I.D.s, ladies." They all froze and turned to find a big grinning bouncer standing beside them.

With a sigh of relief, they all smiled.

"Hey there, big guy!" Rei said, punching the burly man in the arm.

"Whoa there spitfire!" he teased.

"So are you gonna hook us up with the bands in the back room or what?"

"Yea, go back there and tell them Butch sent you."

The women smirked as they walked past him and waved their good-byes. It was a long running joke of theirs that first started out when they met the bouncer. An over eager Usagi asked where they should go to meet the bands before the show. In response, he challenged her to guess his name, and after looking the man over, Usagi answered, "Butch." They all laughed and "Butch" regretfully informed them that it was against policy to have fans visit the back room where the bands stayed.

"So what was the name of the opening group?" Usagi questioned.

Rei tried to remember, "Earth Crusade, I think."

Usagi nodded, "I'll be right back- bathroom break."

"You and your bladder control," Rei muttered as she watched her friend weave through the crowd.

There was a nice long line leading into the women's bathroom, so Usagi took her place at the end. She saw a man walk right by her and easily through the door with a male symbol on the front of it. **Why is it that the women's bathrooms always have such long lines and the guys' seem like no one is ever hardly using them?**

It took her seven or eight minutes to get an available stall, all of which she shuffled from one foot to the other. On her way out, she passed the men's restroom again when the door opened as someone left. She glanced over and then stood shocked. Did she just see what she thought she saw? Nervously she looked around, but there was no one in sight. The women's bathroom line had shrunk considerably. **Doesn't that just figure?** Usagi thought.

Looking back at the bathroom door, she slowly placed a hand on it and pushed. Her first glimpse was right and she wasn't dreaming, there was a sink covered with all different candies! Absentmindedly, Usagi pushed the door all the way open and took a step towards the tempting treats.

An attendant looked amused, "May I help you, miss?"

Startled, Usagi swiftly turned to the attendant, "I- I, um… well, I just saw…"

"It's for tips," the man smirked as he saw her blushing face look back towards the candy.

"Right," she said softly searching the pockets of her silver skirt. All she found were the car keys and a gum wrapper.

"Ahem," a dark haired man cleared his throat as he turned from a urinal and headed to the sinks.

Usagi's heart stopped as she drank in the man's image and cool manner.

**Wow.**

"Excuse me…" another fellow rushed into the restroom and pushed past Usagi, giving her a questioning look.

Snapping out of her daze, she quickly remembered her awkward disposition. The man that had passed her headed for a urinal but looked at Usagi and stopped. He had his hands on his pants' zipper but dropped them, and awkwardly moved into a stall.

Usagi's tall lust object at the sink chuckled. He walked over to the attendant and put a five-dollar bill in the jar next to him.  
Looking at Usagi, he gestured towards the candy, "Help yourself."

Glancing first from one amused man's face to the other, she broke out into a smile and headed over to the selection of sweets. She took a pack of fruit gems and three suckers.

"Thanks!" she said with great enthusiasm to the men as she left the tainted room behind.

On the way back to the lively club's main room, she felt someone or something looming behind her. She turned abruptly and ran smack into a rock hard male chest.

"Oww," she pulled back rubbing her nose.

"Are you alright?" a sexy familiar voice asked.

Usagi looked up and stared into the eyes of her candy donor, "Oh, yeah… just hit my nose… sorry."

"That's alright, I shouldn't have followed so close behind you," the words came gently from his mouth and slowly formed a smile.

The slight irritation of Usagi's nose faded and she stood entranced in the man's gaze. His delicious aroma surrounded her and she shut her eyes taking it all in.

When her eyes managed to flitter open, she spoke, "I'm Usagi."

"Mamoru," the man said without breaking his intense look on her.

Suddenly a loud cheer erupted and the couple looked towards the stage where someone was introducing the upcoming band.

"I have to go, but maybe I'll meet up with you later, Usagi."

Her body swelled as he spoke her name and she watched as he hurried off into the crowd.

"There you are, Usa." Usagi turned around to find Makoto holding out a good-sized plastic bag, heavy with something inside it. "They were passing these out while you spent a lifetime in the bathroom."

Usagi took the white bag from her friend and looked inside, "The line was super long and- Hey! Free CD!" She pulled out a compilation disk encased in a flimsy paper cover.

Makoto smiled, "There's free stickers and pins in there too!"

"Thanks, Mako-chan." Usagi put the CD back in her new goodie bag along with her candies and headed with Makoto towards the stage. The women spotted Rei, engrossed in conversation with someone bent down to her on stage. He was clad in a pair of loose black pants with a bright red belt and collared black shirt with matching red tie. His face was intent on Rei's and was caught periodically laughing.

As Usagi and Makoto neared, they got a better look at the blue-haired man who was capturing their friend's attention. He had a small silver hoop through his right eyebrow and even more on his ears. He was an attractive man, with a sexy two day stubble going on, and friendly smile.

Noticing the guitar in his hand, Makoto nudged the gawking woman beside her, "I think we may get into that back room tonight, Usa."

The two reached Rei just as her speaking partner rose to his feet and walked behind the stage.

"Who was that, Rei?" Usagi asked excitedly.

"Don't hold out on us," Makoto joined in.

Rei looked from the two women back towards the stage, "Oh, you mean Gavin? The lead guitarist of Earth Crusade; the man who was raised in a temple, majored in philosophy, loves cartoons, eats triple patty burgers from In and Out, and can quote 'Happy Gilmore'?"

Usagi and Makoto gawked at her.

"Well he's just someone who liked my top."

"You mean my top," Usagi corrected.

Rei shrugged, "Same thing."

Before anyone could comment further, amplified guitar chords rang in the air and a voice spilled out from the speakers.

"Thanks for coming out tonight everyone." **That voice...** Usagi thought.

"We are Earth Crusade, and this is what we do!" Music exploded from the stage and the audience went wild.

Usagi looked up at the tan figure grasping a mike with black painted fingernails.

**Mamoru...**

The man she had just met was leaping around stage, following the beat of the music. He sang with such passion and fury, it enchanted Usagi. His face showed every emotion his lyrics expressed. Pain that emanated from his soul turned into a rage that coursed through his body uncontrolled.

After a couple songs had finished, Makoto turned to her two companions, "They're good."

"I know," Rei smiled, looking back at Gavin.

He was turned to the drummer and nodded his head in time to an unheard song. The drums and guitar started playing at the same time and Mamoru watched as his mate skillfully manipulated his guitar into a melody of sound. After a few moments the bass came in and Usagi noticed, for the first time, that it was being played by a young boy who looked about eleven years old. The soft-looking white hair on his head nodded in time with the music as he fingered his instrument.

All too soon, the first act was over and Earth Crusade left the stage with a hooting audience, twice the size of when they first began.

"That was the best opening band I've ever seen," Makoto beamed.

"I'm sure they won't be just an opener for long," Rei concluded.

The next two acts were greeted with renewed enthusiasm as the crowd grew larger and viewers got more wound up. By the time the showcase band, AFI, appeared on stage, the club had reached it's full capacity and was teaming with life. The hysteria grew to a climax when the lights shut off, leaving screaming fans and an eager audience.

After it quieted down, symbols were quickly struck three times and bright lights flashed on the band as it surged into full throttle. The singer quickly took over and his lyrics ripped through all surrounding noise. Soon the chorus cried:

"IN THE DARKNESS TOGETHER WE'RE BRINGING THE LIGHT. IN DARKNESS TOGETHER WE ARE FORMING. THE FIRE TOMORROW IS BORN OF THE NIGHT. IN DARKNESS TOGETHER WE IGNITE."

The room was engulfed in orange light and the stage burned red.

After the first song, Rei and Makoto made their way into a mosh pit while Usagi stayed in front row, dancing to the music and singing along.

The music energized her and provided a rush of life that couldn't be gained any other way. She stared after the musicians with envy and respect.

Time flew as AFI played song after song only to get screams for more. Almost three hours later, the band departed and its spectators rushed the exits.

Usagi started searching the busy room for her two friends. She didn't get far before a strong hand was placed over her shoulder.

"Wha-," Usagi swung around only to find her handsome new acquaintance. "Mamoru."

"So how'd you like the show?" he asked enthusiastically.

"It was great! For an opening band, you sure were good." She looked up at his deep blue eyes, which were wide with excitement and gazing off towards the stage.

"Yeah, it went pretty well tonight. The bands we're touring with are all really easy to get along with," he looked down at her,

"You want to come backstage for awhile until we finish packing up?"

She could hardly believe her ears, "I'd love to."

Off in the distance, a voice rang out, "Usa!"

A throttled looking Rei and weary Makoto made their way towards Usagi.

"Oh, those are my two friends, Rei and Makoto. Mind if they come with me?" Usagi looked into the warm gaze coming down on her. She felt a chill.

"No problem."

Usagi ran over to her mates, "Guess what?"

They both looked at her with expectation.

"Mamoru, the singer for Earth Crusade, is getting us backstage!" Usagi squealed.

The two women looked baffled, "What! How?" Their questions went unanswered as Usagi led the way back to where Mamoru patiently stood.

Upon seeing the women, he hopped on stage, "Follow me."

They trailed him around the corner where amps lined up against a narrow hallway.

The three shortly found themselves in a room crammed with people; some they recognized as musicians who played previously that evening.

"Rei?" A figure on the other side of the room moved towards the surprised woman.

"Hey Gavin!" She smiled after recognition.

Mamoru looked with surprise at his bandmate, "You know these mistresses?"

"Actually," Gavin looked back at Rei, "I just met this cutie right before we played."

Rei blushed slightly and pointed at her friends, "This is Usagi, and that's Makoto."

"Looks like you got thrashed," Gavin humorously observed. "Crowd surf?"

"No, but me and Mako here got out some needed aggression in the AFI mosh pit."

"They sure can liven up an audience," a female voice commented.

Everyone looked to the voice's source: a beautiful woman with long light blonde hair that flowed down her back. A sparkly pair of jean capris gloved her body's lower half and a fitted tank top with an abstracted image of the earth covered her upper portion.

"I'm Minako."

"Your drumming was amazing!" Makoto gushed. "It makes me want to learn."

Minako smiled, "Thank you."

"I'm Makoto, this is Rei, and Usagi."

Minako regarded each woman and nodded.

Usagi looked back at Mamoru, "So where's your bassist? He looks so young, he must be a child prodigy."

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Not the way he tells it."

Minako's blue eyes drifted to Usagi, "Elios just doesn't like to brag. Once a German crew member called him Wunderkind and he got really mad, so now we tease him with that name. Anyways, he had to leave the club, but should be at the party tomorrow night."

The women's questioning looks make her continue, "Oh, there's a little hang-out going on at my place tomorrow. While we're in my hometown, I thought I'd take advantage of the opportunity. You want to come?"

"Sure!"Makoto chirped.

Usagi beamed, "We'll be there!"

"Here, let me get you directions," Minako offered. She led Makoto to a table deeper in the packed room.

"Do you think you could teach me some guitar riffs now?" Rei asked looking up at Gavin.

He smiled, "I almost forgot. Do you want to go somewhere else though? It's kind of hard to concentrate in here."

"Whatever you say, teacher," Rei replied coyly.

Gavin took her hand and led her out of the room the same way the women came in. Rei looked back at Usagi and gave her a wink before disappearing behind the doorway.

Usagi shook her head laughing, "I wonder how long they'll-" Her sentence was cut short as she turned her eyes up to Mamoru's intense gaze. A strong energy held the two in a fixed eyelock.

**His eyes are so deep. It's like looking into his soul**

Seconds went by, then a minute passed. No words were spoken, but none needed to be.

If one tries to look into another person's eyes, she or he will find it physically impossible. Only one eye can truly be focused on at a time. This is a fact known to many, but Usagi never came to realize it. She looked straight into both of Mamoru's eyes, and seemed to surpass that very law of science. She didn't know the physical barriers she was breaking, but could feel her heart's wall of isolation crumble out of existence with each passing moment.

Mamoru's blood rushed through his body leaving him overwhelmed with heated emotions. He wanted to take hold of the vision before him but was stunned with paralysis and didn't have the power. He stared into Usagi's heart and lost himself in the purest place he had ever been.

Makoto and Minako walked back to where they left their friends, but stopped at the sight of Mamoru and Usagi.

Makoto's mouth fell open, "Whoa."

"I feel the hormones from here," Minako said still eyeing the silent scene before her.

"Tension vibes are definitely off the charts."

"_Do I know you from somewhere?Why do you leave me wanting more?…"_

**Madonna's song seems so fitting. Is it playing in this room or am I hearing it in my head? Am I still even at the club?**

Usagi became immersed in a blinding bright light. She shielded her eyes from it only to suddenly be standing in darkness.

"Princess!"

**That voice… I know I've heard it before.**

The image of a man crumpling to the ground came into focus. He was suited in full armor and limply held a glistening sword that was touching the floor. Usagi gasped at the pain she saw plaguing him.

The figure choked out a whisper, "Princess…"

Usagi looked around the vast emptiness surrounding her and saw no one. **Who is he talking to?**

"_Kiss me I'm dying, Put your hand on my skin…"_

The man fell to the ground lifeless.

"Noooooo!" Usagi felt herself screaming. She told her body to move, run to him, but was held back. Thick red ribbons bound her wrists and ankles. Looking behind her, Usagi saw the ribbons endlessly stretch into the void. She looked back at the man's still form. Determination took over her body. **I will free you.**

"_I close my eyes, I need to make a connection…"_

Usagi shut her eyes and felt a warmth come to life from with in her. White light developed around her and dissipated the binding ribbons. **I will free you.**

She didn't remember running to him, but there he was, head resting in her lap and cape spread over his body.

Tears escaped her eyes and crystallized in the air. The small silver sorrows lightly brushed the man's face, when he opened his eyes.

"_Touch me I'm trying, To see inside of your soul…"_

**Those deep blue eyes...**

Usagi barely noticed the people gathered around her in the room. She elevated herself on her toes as Mamoru grabbed her up and brought her to his lips.

* * *

Rei followed Gavin outside into the back lot where the band's tour bus sat cold. He walked over to the driver's side and gallantly opened the door for his pupil.

"Well thank you, good sir." Rei hoped in and scooted over until she could stand in the aisle.

Looking into the back of the dark bus, Rei could barely make out the band's bunks, which seemed to be piled with various random items. **Including clothes most likely worn many times without wash**, she thought. One bunk seemed surprisingly clean, but had a big mass under it's blankets. Rei started walking towards the out of place bed, but didn't get far before she heard a door slam shut and the light padding of footsteps behind her.

"My bed's the one on the top right," Gavin whispered. "You can grab my acoustic on it."

Rei stepped over to the directed bed and reached up, groping around for a guitar. When she had acquired the object, she turned expecting to find her instructor right behind her.

He wasn't there.

Rei looked farther into the bus. Gavin's profile could be seen bending over the cleaner looking bunk smiling. He motioned for Rei to come over and put a finger to his lips, signaling for quiet.

She cautiously moved towards him and watched as he slowly pulled back a corner of the blanketing. To her surprise, instead of a heap of laundry, a young boy laid curled up asleep on the bed. Rei recognized him at once as the bass player, Elios, from Gavin's band. She cast her attention back to Gavin and watched as he covered Elios back how he was. The two silently moved to the very back of the bus where a long cushioned seat awaited them.

Gavin spoke quietly as he sat down and leaned back, "He's probably off dreaming about his girl, Rini."

Rei smiled, "So he has a little girlfriend."

"And he's damn protective of her too," Gavin smirked.

Rei sat down leaving a space between her and Gavin and put the guitar on her lap in playing position.

Gavin pulled a pick out of his pocket and handed it to her, "When we were first starting out, she used to come to all of our practices and bring snacks that she'd make. At first we wouldn't eat anything, and let Elios be the guinea pig because it always looked so bad. Once we tried it, however, that kid was lucky to get scraps."

"A Betty Crocker, eh?"

"It tastes great to the few who are daring enough to try it," Gavin replied. He took Rei's left hand and shaped it around the neck of the guitar.

"Try this," he said making her fingers push the strings on various frets.

Rei strummed a few times.

"What can I say?" Gavin asked looking at her, "You're a natural."

"Enough of the bull shit please," Rei repositioned her fingers and kept playing.

"We could use another guitarist." Gavin covered himself with his arms as Rei whacked him on the shoulder, "Ahh- I'm under siege!" He laughed as she intensified her blows. With one arm still up to defend himself, Gavin grabbed his guitar and put it to the side.

"Oww, I think you really hurt me…" Rei stopped and leaned closer to him to see the arm he was cradling.

With one giant swoop, Gavin grabbed Rei and brought her to the ground, "Surprise attack!"

The two wrestled each other as best as they could considering the uncontrolled laughing spasms they were having. The whole bus shook with their movements, and in seconds a rolled pair of socks were launched at them.

They both stopped and looked for their assaulter.

Elios' head poked up from under his covers. He gave them a groggy look, "Keep it down guys."

After a brief glance around the room through squinted eyes, he retreated back under his sheets.

Rei and Gavin both looked at each other for a second and let loose even more laughter. Gavin hopped to his feet.

"Come on," he held out a hand for Rei, "let's go somewhere we're appreciated."

She pulled herself up and followed Gavin back out into the night.

Once outside the bus, Gavin scratched his head and looked around, "Now were did I leave the club?"

"This way, smartie," she grabbed his tie and gently pulled him behind her.

"I love a woman who knows where she's going in life," he smirked.

Soon they were back in the club's hall and came to a crowed doorway.

"What's going on?" Rei asked a crew member in front of her.

Gavin peered over some people's heads and let his mouth drop.

The man in front of Rei turned to the couple, "They've been like this for awhile now. You'd think they'd want privacy."

He then pushed past them, "Sorry, I got work to do."

"What's going on?" Rei looked helplessly to Gavin who now had a big grin on his face.

He looked down at Rei and quickly scooped her up in threshold crossing position.

Taken off guard, she gasped and nervously looked at Gavin. He was staring straight ahead so Rei followed his train of eye. Shock number two hit when she saw her friend, Usagi, lifted off her feet in a forceful liplock with… the lead singer to Earth Crusade!

**Is that a tear on her cheek?**

"Okay, break it up!" Gavin made his way through the gathering.

With Rei still in his arms, he jerked his head in the direction of the open door, "Let's get some privacy in here, people!"

A few groans were heard, but everyone followed orders.

Once the room was emptied out, Makoto shut the door, "You sure know how to clear a room."

"Well they sure know how to entertain one," Gavin said walking over to Mamoru and Usagi.

He set Rei down and turned to Minako, "With the populace out there actually packing up our equipment, we should be ready to go soon."

She nodded, "Why don't we make ourselves useful and help them out as well?"

Looking at Rei and Makoto she smiled and added, "You guys can be our equipment managers for the night."

They rolled their eyes, "Yay."


End file.
